During a ball sport, such as volleyball or tennis, a frame in which the court is captured is sometimes used when a judgment (hereafter, referred to as “in-out judgment”) is made as to whether the point of fall of the ball is inside (in) or outside (out) of the court (for example, see “Announcement of new tournament systems and game schedules for the 50th anniversary of establishment of the volleyball national league, 2016/17 V⋅Premier League”, Jun. 29, 2016, Japan volleyball Association, searched on Feb. 8, 2017, the Internet <URL:https://www.jva.or.jp/index.php/topics/20160629-2>). For example, the side line and the end line on the court are captured by cameras at different angles, and the frames are displayed side by side on the display unit. Judges, or the like, make in-out judgments by checking the frames displayed on the display unit.
When in-out judgments are made using the above-described technique, judges, or the like, need time to find out the frame to be used for a judgment from multiple frames as the frames are displayed alongside on the display unit. For this reason, there is a possibility that there is an increase in the time required for in-out judgments.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the foregoing, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide a judgment-assistance processing device, a judgment assistance system, a judgment assistance method, and a medium recording therein a judgment assistance program, by which it is possible to reduce the time required for in-out judgments.